From the Ashes
by Tony516
Summary: War has ravaged the former kingdom of Vale for years, attacked by the kingdoms it once called allies and left to ashes. Loyalists refuse to be the victims of oppression and after finding intel on the famed 'Tears of the Sun' they now have a chance to fight back and reclaim what was once theirs. AU (Possible One-Shot)


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Back for another round of RWBY but this'll probably wind up being a one shot for the most part. Enjoy**

8 years, 8 long gruelling years, That's how long this war has been running and doesn't show any signs of relent. On that day 8 years ago: The Kingdom fell, it's Cities in ruins, it's Military disbanded. On that Day: Vale became a battle ground for War. Those in the capital will never forget that day when Vale was simultaneously invaded by the Kingdoms it once called Allies.

The sky blacken by smoke from the fires below, for some it was the last time they will ever see the sun. Fires lit the surrounding areas emulating a faint and depressing dim. The bodies of many laid out in the streets scattered about as a result of an unsuccessful escape, they belonged to Men, Women, and Children. Nothing was left but Ashes.

That wasn't the only thing the people remembered, it was hope that fell from the skies. They said that the Sun cried and it's tears fell, they called the event, '_Tears of the Sun_' but it was really Vale's last resort and attempt to take back the city, 'The Airborne' division: Vale's Elite Fighting Military Force

As written by the enemies and witnesses it was said that: they shot until there was no ammo left, then they used the rifles as bats. When they were dented beyond repair they drew their knives, and when the knives broke they used their bare hands. Nobody had witnessed such fierce ravaging in a single man and the only thing comparable was that of a veteran Beowolf

The coming sunrise of that day the Sun cried with the Airborne dropping in but by sundown the Sun stopped it's cries with the Airborne turning _into dust_. The following day the entire Airborne division disappeared but it was more than enough to give hope to those who lost it. The resilience of the Valians grew significantly and became Stronger than Unbreakable.

***Supposed Line Break***

An individual sat on his knees with hands bound staring into the ground with all hopelessness. Another male laid beside him face first dead with a spatter of blood resting where his head was, '_Hope, What is Hope?_' The bound male mentally asked himself staring to the grassy plains he once called home. The skies were covered in a blanket of smoke, the smoke of war. The sun did not penetrate the fiery clouds that now covered the former City of Vale not far off

"Have you any last words?" A voice called standing in front of the male. He spoke with a clear voice and such formalities the voice could only be identified as Atlesian. The bound male said nothing and awaited his inevitable fate, "As expected, an insolent dog like you should never speak any last words" he said strictly and harshly. The sound of a hammer cocking back had little effect in the bound male for he knew it was certain of death.

The male closed his eyes and thought of Home, where he grew up, who were his friends, and where he spent his nights but just as he was expecting a bang he heard the sounds of a knife slash through flesh instead. He turned his head upward to see what was up. The sun beamed down on where the Atlesian soldier once stood and a figure stood in his place. The light silhouetted the figure shrouding him in complete darkness

Amazingly the silhouette did not pose any kind of threat to the bound male but instead a gave a rather soothing and relaxed aura telling him that he was going to be fine. Rather than asking why he did what he did he felt more reluctant to asked who was he.

Hearing indiscriminate shouting the silhouette turned his body to face in the direction of the shouting. While he did the bound male caught a glimpse of the silhouette's shoulder, an embroidered patch. Although he had seen it for no more than a few seconds the image was branded in his mind, it was a symbol he will never forget for as long as he lived.

The symbol was that of an of one of the most iconic birds of prey: The Eagle. The eagle had it's wings wide open as if flying in towards the wearers direction, It also carried a spear in one of it's talons. This symbol may have meant nothing to this unknown soldier but it meant way more to the male with hands his bound

The bound male noticed Atlesians Soldiers with pointed weapons at the unknown soldier "What's this? Just over half'a dozen Atlesians soldiers teaming on one guy, I should feel privileged" The unknown soldier spoke with a tranquil to but anyone would know that he held back his true motives. Just as the Atlesian officer was about to speak the unknown soldier spoke beforehand, "In any event, it wouldn't matter. Why? Because by the time you managed to fire no more than 11 rounds you'll all be dead" he spoke with a more sadistic tone. The group of soldiers readied themselves

Still holding a knife in hand he flung it up letting the knife flip in a rhythm-like movement. Taking a step froward the unknown soldier dahsed towards the group of Atlesians.

The knife sunk into the officer's forehead simultaneously as the unknown soldier drew his sidearm and began firing endlessly. He managed to kill four including the officer he grabbed he handle of the knife and threw it again towards another soldier while the others fired. With only 3 left the knife dug into one of the soldiers eye also making him stagger. Leaving only the pair, One shot from each soldier the unknown Soldier grabbed the officer before hitting the ground and used him for cover. Pulling the Atlesian sidearm of the officer he killed the pair just after they fired two more shots each. The staggered soldier with a knife in his eye did his best to keep upward and also fired five rounds before collapsing.

The bound male did not believe what he just witnessed and the unknown soldier was now visible. The soldier wore Tactical Response Uniform in Vale's colors under a black plate carrier tactical vest and a maroon beret with a golden flash, having lost all words he forgot how to speak. The unknown soldier took back his knife and walked over to the bound male. No room for words he held out his hand and dropped the knife in front of him and walked towards the city

"W-Who are you?" The bound male finally spoke getting up rubbing his now freed hands. Without saying a word the unknown soldier pointed to the smoky sky. Words could not describe what the freed male was feeling and seeing. Seeing the smoke of war being penetrated by dots off in the distance leaving a trail of sunlight in their wake brought ecstasy to those who witnessed it. It was as if the Sun was crying tears for the ground below and all the destruction it had undertaken.

The freed male could not help but cry too, not because his home was left with nothing ashes but because he had found hope once more. Turning to thank the unknown soldier he stood in surprise for he was not around and disappeared into the wind. Smiling he looked down at an Atlesian rifle and picked it up, "Tears of the Sun, inspiring" he commented before walking towards the city

"Devon" he heard his name get called, "Devon!" He heard it again. He could swear he heard the voice before

"Devon!" He woke as he felt a sudden jolt at the bottom of his boot. It was only a flashback of back then he thought, "Devon, get yer as up! Commander Frost needs to see ya" a voice spoke. Making eye contact it was none other than his crimson headed counterpart Gideon. He had his hair spiked almost unkempt but no longer than several inches

"R-right, I'm up" Devon quickly stood to his feet towering over Gideon about several inches. The two wore the same uniform: ragged cargo pants, dirty shirts with rolled up sleeves, Dark plate carrier vests outfitted with assault gear, and protective pads, "Where is she?" Devon asked. He had his hair in a buzzcut along with a five o'clock shadow and he was broader and bolder when it came to physical structure but this never bothered him

"Same place she always been" Gideon said leaning against the wall behind him and folding his arms "You should know since your her advisor". The two were in a barracks of some kind with cots scattered through out the room all parallels to each other

"Right. uh, listen, I kinda had this dream just now" Devon reluctantly admitted

"You too huh" Gideon implied already knowing what he was going to say

"I'm not the only one?" Devon asked almost surprised

"Today is the day, 8 years, 8 long years" Gideon explained place his hands on Devon's biceps

"Right, Thanks for understanding?" He said. He began scratching his head almost questioning it

"Ha! Just go bruh" Gideon lightly jabbed his shoulder and left. Devon did as expected and go meet his superior. In a room labelled Command he made his there.

Walking out the supposed barracks he made his way along a hallway, passing numerous rooms he peaked inside only to find young families living in poverty. He then made his way into an area that once was used for reception now used as a fortified position outfitted with turrets and sandbags. He waved at the guards at the post who kindly returned the favor

Making it past the reception he walked up a set of stairs and walked down another hall but this time it was filled with Soldiers like himself. Most of were hatless while some wore ops-core FAST helmets. Walking down casually the soldiers he passed saluted him and referred to him as, "Sir"

Stopping at the door at the end of the hall he looked up at a sign faintly reading, 'Archives' now written 'Command'. Just as he was about to knock a voice inside called him in, "Devon, there's no need for that. Come right in". The tone of that of a bold female.

Walking in he greeted, "Ma'am, you need to see me?" Devon asked walking in completely and closing the door behind him. A young adult sat at a desk in the center of the room, her hair as white as snow, a uniform to that of a royal. The uniform was mainly white with black trims and golden linings much similar to the late General James Ironwood. To complete the outfit she had on a crimson ascot along with an officer's hat

She was writing in a logbook for records, "Devon, do you know was day it is?" She asked not taking her attention off the logbook

Not saying much he spoke, "8 years ma'am, that's what this day is" he said taking a seat, "Commander Frost" he identified

"Right" she acknowledged finally closing the book and looked up to Devon. One of her eyes's was covered in an eyepatch along with a scar. She let out a slightly irritated sigh, "8 Years ago this Kingdom fell, 6 years ago we established the loyalist faction, 3 years ago we said we protect the interests of the old Kingdom, Now..." She trailed off

"Now?" Devon too trailed off

"Now we rebuild, for 3 years we've been trying to piece back what was. That's about to change, now we will build a new kingdom out from the ashes of the old" Frost explained ever so passionately

"Like a phoenix" Devon commented

"Exactly like a phoenix" She acknowledged his commented

"But how" Devon asked in questioned

"We'll find a way, just like when we thought we lost it all 8 years ago..." Frost remembered that day, "...when the Sun cried tears for us it gave us what we needed to carry on" she explained with tears in her eyes. Devon began tearing up too remembering the scene he witnessed 8 years ago

"Tears of the Sun" he commented softly

"Yes, that's right. But enough of reminiscing, we have work to do" She wiped her tears as did Devon, "I received word that _D-Force_ will be in the city within a couple of days. I hear they have good news" she said with a firm smile. Devon smile right back

**As a side note I couldn't hope but write this after hearing "_Gears of War_ OST _Into Dust_ by _Mazzy Star_. It's just sooooo fitting**

**As far as I'm concerned this is a one shot for now, but that doesn't mean I won't forget about this. I know this story, I planned this story, and maybe I'll end this story but all that depends on the reception I get, Toodle-oo**


End file.
